PRINCESA
by Diana Candy
Summary: "¡Vaya plan maestro! Casi podía regodearse desde ya al imaginar cuán embelesada se mostraría Marinette al siguiente día en clases. Ver por primera vez a Chat Noir frente a ella la petrificaría, ¿pero con qué apodo nombrará Chat a Marinette para hacerle justicia a su persona?". ONE-SHOT.


—

—

* * *

¡Estaba tan ansiosa de volver a este fandom! :') Y, ¿cómo diablos no? ¡Con un sabroso MariChat!

Mi capítulo favorito es el número 9, "Evilustrador" se llama en el título original. Me encanta esa escena de Chat con Mari, él alardeando y ella burlándose a sus espaldas. Mi siguiente relato cuenta la consideración de Chat para nombrarla " _princesa_ ", título que, tristemente, no en todos los doblajes permaneció :'(

DEDICO ESTE FIC A MI MEJOR AMIGA BREENDA AGÜERO. Hoy me acordé de ti y pensándote logré terminar despuesito de empezar. Mi cielo, **te amo** ñ3ñ. Espero que te encante.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 _ **PRINCESA**_

—

—

 _¡Aleluya!_ El bastón de Chat Noir había emitido el libertador tono de llamada. Perfecta excusa para apartarse de Chloé y la injusta labor de resolverle la tarea de física mientras la cuidaba como suplicio adicional. ¡Y más _aleluya_! Su amada Ladybug le anunció el desenlace del cautiverio en Hotel Le Grand París, pues Chloé ya no corría peligro alguno.

— _En su lugar, necesito que protejas a esta chica, ¿de acuerdo?_ —señalaba Ladybug a través del comunicador—. _Su nombre es Marinette. Es muy bonita, ¿verdad?_

Ni siquiera los poderes congelantes de Lady Wifi lograrían el estupor que el rostro de Chat Noir amparó en su faz. Qué contraria reacción, siendo el rostro de Marinette tan risueño en la imagen del comunicador. Chat chasqueó mentalmente los dedos, pues la alarma de que Marinette fuera el blanco de los artificios amorosos de Evilustrador no admitía la paciencia de su letargo.

Con petulante seguridad e inmediata partida, Chat Noir hizo que Ladybug confiara en su capacidad para perpetuar el socorro de la damisela en peligro. No obstante, fue mientras saltaba los tejados parisinos que las garras comenzaron a temblarle.

Para los héroes insignes —y sobre todo engreídos— como Chat Noir, la primera impresión era testificación de una inolvidable admiración o de una fatídica decepción; por supuesto que no quería que Chat se recordara con el sinsabor que Adrien provocó a Marinette la vez primera. Tal vez no era muy profesional ocupar su homérica cognición en la intención de impresionar a Marinette, pero si abrillantaba su galantería cuando rescataba a otras chicas, ¿por qué no esforzarse un poco más al rescatar a una de sus mejores amigas?

Prontamente, su repertorio de tretas casanovas le desfiló las mejores mañas: Primero, se aparecería sin advertencia frente a ella, preferentemente con acrobacias de por medio para asaltarle dos que tres suspiros. Segundo, maquilaría su ingenio bufón con algún buen chiste, porque en las revistas que tenían su rostro de modelo como portada, se aseguraba que a las mujeres les enloquecía un buen sentido del humor (aunque Ladybug parecía ser la excepción). Tercero, ¡la gran introducción! Pavonearía su nombre con el adorno infalible de arrodillarse para besarle la mano.

¡Vaya plan maestro! Casi podía regodearse desde ya al imaginar cuán embelesada se mostraría Marinette al siguiente día en clases. No le sorprendería que un "ChatBlog" se inaugurara por tributo del amor platónico que la chiquilla seguro de dedicaría.

Un par de edificios más restaban para que el impulso de su bastón descansara en la residencia de Marinette. Su infantil malicia se evidenciaba con risitas prófugas que burlaban sus labios rizados. La visión felina le mostró a Marinette en la emocionante distancia de media calle más. Estaba cautiva en el marco de la puerta, que Sabrina custodiaba con decisión enfadada. Ciñó el bastón entre sus garras, con las flexionadas rodillas listas para saltar a encuentro de su… de su… su… ¿¡SU QUÉ!?

Se pasmó, se secó y petrificó expectante del auxilio de su ingenio. ¡Había olvidado idear un seudónimo para Marinette! ¿Cómo pasó inadvertido tan inconmensurable detalle? ¡El título lo era todo! El título de "el mejor diseñador de París" le daba fama a su padre, el título de "el modelo juvenil más atractivo de París" lo acreditaba a él mismo en su diario vivir! ¡Los llamados _Chat Noir_ y _Ladybug_ no serían más que payasos en trajes ajustados sin sus identidades de héroes!

Chat Noir resopló la creciente ansiedad, y así como había repasado el orden de su presentación para ruborizar a Marinette, escombró la creatividad de un honorífico adecuado para su amiga:

 _—«¿Mi Lady? No, así le digo a media población fémina de París. ¿Bogaboo? ¡No! Ese es el apodo de mi futura esposa. ¿Damisela? Muy anticuado. ¿Mari? Tampoco, así le digo siendo Adrien. ¿Cuchurrimina? ¿Bomboncito? ¿Queso camembert? ¿Espagueti a la boloñesa? ¿Croissant? ¡Diablos, Adrien, piensa!»._

Marinette y Sabrina parecían concentradas, señal de que el universo le regalaba segundos de piedad. Chat hizo una flor de loto mental, a modo dejar de comerse las garras. Mientras recuperaba su dominio cuerdo, humaredas de soluciones soltaron bocanadas de propuestas. La respuesta lo recibiría al pensar primero en el tipo de chica que era Marinette:

Dulce, graciosa, encantadora. Corazón compasivo y presencia enternecedora (aunque a veces algo distraída). Parecía frágil, pero cuánta dignidad imponía cuando maldades atentaban herirla. Poseía una gracia indiscriminada, que se compadecía de los defectos en las personas que no estaban en su mejor momento. No pocas veces vio que Marinette era la primera en correr tras un corazón rasguñado. Tenía la prudente propiedad de ganar batallas con su acertada gentileza y la solidaridad de dar segundas oportunidades, justo como a él mismo se las brindó. Reducidas personas lo sorprendían con la maestría que Marinette ostentaba al cumplir sus metas, que iban desde ser presidenta de la clase, diseñar un bombín ganador o hacer que alguien apareciera por primera vez en una foto. Marinette tenía alma caritativa y elocuencia diplomática, porte simpático y bienvenida de abrazos y amistad. A veces, se excedía el defecto de su distracción y desequilibrio, pero siempre una sonrisa suya pagaba la fianza de los tropiezos. Era como una princesa…

— _«¡PRINCESA! ¡Eso es!»._

El título estaba bautizado ya. Ella sería la linda princesa y él el gallardo caballero para el excitante baile de esa noche. Chat Noir saltó con más ardid que nunca, ya con las risillas restituidas en su perfil felino y el coqueto plan indudablemente establecido. Sabrina se estaba marchando, así que Chat Noir aterrizó a los pies de Marinette y puso garras a la obra.

—¡Hey! Creí que tendría que salvarte de las garras de esa chica. ¿Entiendes? ¡ _Garras_!

—

—

 _ **Fin**_.

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!**

Sé que también Sophie Brief y Silvin Lewis se pasearán, por lo que les agradezco, les mando abrazos y besos y deseo que hayan disfrutado. ¡Las adoro!

 **¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño!**

—

—

 _ **PD:**_ _Sus reviews son la mota de mi Tikki._

—

—


End file.
